


Tomorrow There'll Be More of Us

by writingnonstop



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Other, hamilton one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingnonstop/pseuds/writingnonstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina. The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting 3000 men for the first all-black military regiment.</p>
<p>His dream of freedom for these men dies with him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow There'll Be More of Us

Guns were blazing, cannons fired, people were screaming either in fear or in victory.

_I may not live to see our glory_

John Laurens looked around him, heart pumping, adrenaline running, he looked at his men, the beautiful black battalion he had set up. They ran at the cowardly British soldiers as they retreated. “Serves you right you bloody red coats!” John heard himself scream as he chased yet another man away from the battlefield.

_But I will gladly join the fight_

A terrified scream drew his attention over to a particular spot on the field. One of his men, one of his soldiers, had been knocked to the ground and was being held at gun point. The red coat had fire in his eyes, finger on the trigger, ready to fire.

_And when our children tell our story_

What happened next seemed to move slower than time itself. John threw away his sword, dirt kicked up from under his boots as he dashed towards his comrade.

_They’ll tell the story of tonight_

Laurens reached them just in time, with one swift movement, he grabbed the musket away from the British troop and tugged it towards himself. The musket fired, the sound rang in John’s ears, the gun feeling sticky in his hands. John staggered backwards, clutching his stomach, eyes wide. Pain, thick and searing, that’s all he could describe. He coughed, sending another wave of agony down his chest, he tasted copper in his mouth. John looked down at his hands. That was a lot of red.

The red coat, looking terrified, dropped his musket, turn and ran.

Laurens somehow found himself falling onto his back, staring at the sky. Were those clouds or cannon smoke? Too dark for clouds, but too thin for smoke, maybe it would rain. Someone was looking down at him, their voice was muffled by the high pitched ringing in John’s ears.

Darkness edged at the corners of his vision. Odd, it was midday only an hour ago, was it getting dark already? Someone was speaking very fast, telling him to keep his eyes open. Who talks that fast? Maybe Alex.

Alex,

oh yeah, the war was over, he was going to see Alex again,

That was going to be nice

That was going

**_“Colonel Laurens!!"_ **

…..

Tomorrow there’ll be more of us

**Author's Note:**

> Huzzah! My first drabble for archive of our own!  
> This was a story I posted on tumblr to go along with an art piece I did (http://sourgrapelaffytaffy.tumblr.com/post/142076237386/on-tuesday-the-27th-my-son-was-killed-in-a)


End file.
